¡¿Embarazos! ¡¿Embarazosos!
by Lucykailu
Summary: Este fic es una pequeña continuación del anterior llamado "batalla final, la vida", donde vemos un poco como los hombres mas poderosos de Cephiro conllevan el embarazo de sus cónyuges... Lucy x Lantis , MArina x Clef y Paris x Anahis
1. Reunion Nocturna

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece, las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo sólo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán en ser escritora, solo garabateo...

Nota de Autor: Para todas aquellas personas que no han leído el primer fic, aquí les dejo una breve reseña del porque están así los hombres cephirianos, en el anterior Fic las chias terminaron casándose con sus adorados, Lucy quedo embarazada en su primera noche con Lantis. Por su parte Marina y Anahis , le hicieron segunda a los meses y ahora todo el castillo esta embarazado! jajaj entra y ríe un poco

La penumbra estrellada adornaba perfectamente el paisaje en mundo mágico, el silencio rondaba los jardines y las aldeas, de vez en vez sólo se podía escuchar el vuelo de algunas aves nocturnas, ese día en particular el viento estaba demasiado tranquilo, en Cephiro reinaba completamente la paz. Sin embargo ese silencio no formaba parte del castillo, quien contaba otra historia, la cocina y los empleados de la hora nocturna no paraban de recibir a los moradores de ese imponente lugar.

El gran hechicero de Cephiro ya se había levantado en tres ocasiones con ésta, los antojos nocheros de su adorada, no permitían al gran gurú pegar por completo el ojo, una sola noche, desde que la joven guerrera del agua había quedado embarazada. Por otra parte el príncipe llegaba en busca de té dulce, él al igual que su maestro ya había bajado por tercera ocasión al sitio, su adorada princesa había resentido de tal manera el embarazo, que se la pasaba en el cuarto del tocador entre vomito y vómito, lo único que hacía que su cuerpo pudiera contener al menos por un breve tiempo aquel merengoso espasmo, era el tan famoso "té dulce", esa misma razón lo llevaba de nueva cuenta al lugar, cansado y un poco trastabillando logró atravesar la puerta del recinto para así toparse con el gran mago tomando una taza de té, acompañado de Ráfaga el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Cephiro, sentados en la mesa del comedor de la cocina, éste último inevitablemente había bajado también, en busca de uno de los caprichos de su esposa, el famoso vaso con "agua fría" , ya que su hermosa bailarina no aguantaba los bochornos que la atacaban al final del embarazo, el calor era tan fatigante que se pasaba la mayor parte de la noche pidiéndole a su adorado rubio que bajara por agua fría, cosa que costaba bastante trabajo al jefe, ya que siendo Cephiro todo estaba de manera templada, así que tenía que bajar y ayudarse de una de las maquinas que habían proporcionado tan gentilmente, los ciudadanos de Autozam, era una especie de cúpula con una pequeña puerta que al abrirla y meter el vaso con agua, éste se helaba instantáneamente.

-buenos noches – saludo el recién llegado

-buenas noches – contestaron al unísono los ya presentes

-no me digas que otra vez necesitas Té – pregunto ráfaga arqueando una ceja, mientras absorbía un poco de su taza

El chico asentía, dejando caer los hombros, para él era un dolor indescriptible el ver a su adoraba entre tanto espasmo y alarido saliendo de su hermosa boca, abrazada siempre de aquel artefacto en el tocador. Por lo cual haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, para evitarle más sufrimiento – ya está dormida, pero antes de que se levanté de nueva cuenta, quiero tener el té listo, finalizaba el peliverde.

-Vaya estas reuniones nocturnas ya se están haciendo costumbre – reía por debajo el comandante – pero aquí hace falta alguien y Lan…

No terminó su parlamento, ya que a la puerta llegaba el único espadachín mágico de Cephiro, quien esa noche había brillado por su ausencia, mientras Paris y Guruclef ya se habían visto tres veces, Ráfaga había bajado solo dos y en ninguna ocasión habían logrado divisar al ahora rey de Cephiro. Quien tenía que bajar por la dotación de dulces que su amada Reyna pedía, ya que sin ella le era demasiado difícil conciliar el sueño y estando en un adentrado embarazo, lo último que podía permitirse el caballero es que su amada no pudiera pasar las horas de sueño con descanso.

Ya te iba a poner falta, Lantis – exclamó divertido el príncipe

El aludido miró levemente a los hombres que yacían sentados en la mesa y movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados en señal de total empatía hacia sus amigos, todos pasaban por la misma situación, cada uno a su manera, pero la misma situación al fin.

-lo de siempre para el Rey – ordenó el peliverde sarcásticamente, mientras dirigía su vista hacia, una de las personas que atendían la cocina esa noche.

El espadachín mágico, lo miró nuevamente esta vez de manera severa y volvió a mover su cabeza en señal de enfado. Odiaba con todo su ser que le llamaran "Rey" o al menos que sus amigos cercanos lo hicieran, por eso quiso desistir de ese cargo, él no estaba hecho para esas cosas, pero como desistir, si el planeta ya había elegido a su princesa y ésta al casarse, ascendía al gran trono – pensaba mientras se acercaba a la mesa del comedor y tomaba asiento con los tres futuros padres en Cephiro.

Inmediatamente al sentarse, en el único lugar disponible de la pequeña mesa, quedando enfrente del gran mago, al costado derecho residía Ráfaga y en el izquierdo Paris, se escuchó un profundo suspiro por parte de los cuatro Cephirianos, a esa hora de la noche casi todo mundo dormía, a excepción de ellos que por lo habitual de sus visitas a la cocina nocturna, habían decidido charlar por unos instantes cada vez que lograban toparse los cuatro.

-Este será mi último hijo – decía el comandante de las fuerzas armadas con total seguridad, mientras exhalaba una y otra vez. El mago y el espadachín mágico movían una y otra vez sus cabezas de un lado a otro.

-Si, como no Ráfaga, estoy seguro que tú fuiste quien decidió tener otro hijo, siempre vi a Caldina muy contenta con solo tener a Kara – expresaba bufándose el príncipe.

Mientras el resto mostraba una minúscula sonrisa a través de las comisuras de sus labios, las palabras del príncipe, no solo eran impropias por lo general iban acompañadas de excesiva sinceridad. Era del conocimiento en todo Cephiro, que el Comandante anhelaba un hijo varón y muy seguro que este buscara con toda su voluntad y otras "cosillas" conseguir tal fruto.

El rubio rascándose la cabeza – atinó a contestar – puede que tengas razón Paris, pero esta vez será la última, finalizó contundente.

-si claro, Ráfaga – contestó el peliverde, como diciendo "hasta crees que te lo creo" – y tu Guruclef porque estas tan serio y ahora porque antojo te mandaron, preguntó divertido.

-Da gracias que en éstos momentos no traigo conmigo el báculo, Paris – contestaba serio el mago mientras daba otro sorbo a su té – sino ya te hubiera puesto en tu lugar, sigues siendo muy arrebatado con tus interrogaciones.

-Ay vamos Guruclef, ya tenemos meses en las mismas, no te debería de extrañar – contestó con una sonrisilla traviesa el príncipe – anda vamos dinos porque te mandaron ahora, estoy seguro que ni siquiera hay dentro del castillo, por eso estás aquí sentado esperando.

Lantis y Ráfaga se miraron una y otra vez, luego dirigieron las miradas hacia el gran mago, una pequeña sonrisilla se les había vuelto a escapar, el príncipe podía tener todo lo entrometido del planeta, pero por lo general sus suposiciones siempre eran acertadas.

El mago suspiró una, dos veces y muy resignado contestó a la pregunta – pidió una ensalada de "Ghana"

Jajajaj…- ya ves que tenía razón, esa Marina no se iba a conformar con algo de la cocina de palacio… jajajaj – el peliverde reía divertido ante la cara de su gran maestro, jamás lo había visto en tal situación y para colmo los pedidos de su ahora adorada guerrera, eran tan difíciles que hasta la misma magia del gran hechicero era puesta a prueba.

-ya déjalo París – en esta ocasión era el comandante quien auxiliaba al gran gurú – que culpa tiene Guruclef que el antojo de Marina haya sido precisamente una fruta que este fuera de palacio

-Muchas gracias Ráfaga, no es necesaria tanta ayuda de tu parte – contestaba el peli lavanda mientras absorbía otro poco de su té.

Lantis observaba divertido la situación, pero como siempre su rostro no denotaba mucho las emociones. En esos momentos le acercaban su taza con té negro, esa bebida especial la había conocido al lado del hermano de Lucy, "Saturno" quien en su afán de sacarle la vuelta al té dulce, le había ofrecido probar ese líquido especial.

Y tu Lantis, como vas con Lucy – preguntaba el comandante sin hacer caso al sarcasmo de su maestro y poniendo énfasis en la rara bebida que estaba a punto de ingerir el espadachín mágico.

-Bien, solo está un poco cansada - contesto con su tono habitual.

-Pero por supuesto que está cansada Lantis – de nuevo interrumpía el príncipe – solo a ti se te ocurre poner a Lucy en tal situación, un embarazo gemelar es muy pesado para cualquier mujer en Cephiro, ahora ella que tiene que llevar a cuestas a todo un reino.

Las risillas de las mujeres cephirianas que atendían la cocina no pudo pasar desapercibida, para los pobres hombres que yacían envueltos en una sarta de problemas ahora con sus mujeres embarazadas (aaaah, pero querían herederos)

-Cállate Paris, con tus ocurrencias todo Cephiro se entera de nuestras vidas privadas – contestaba seriamente el mago.

-Además, Lantis que tiene que ver con eso, Paris – ahora el comandante abogaba.

-Pues que más podría tener Ráfaga… - de seguro ha de haber puesto demasiada voluntad en ello- exclamó entre carcajadas el peliverde.

El resto por fin soltaban la notoria risa, moviendo sus cabezas de un lugar a otro, las damiselas que yacían ahí volvían a reír, no era que estuvieran de fisgonas, pero la grave voz del príncipe Cephiriano y el total silencio que traía consigo la noche, imposibilitaba el no poder escuchar las pláticas de los gallardos.

-Por los Dioses! Paris, no sé qué haría sin estas noches de alegría, con tus ocurrencias – exclamaba sonriente el comandante.

En esos momentos entraban al sitio dos guardias de la corte Cephiriana, llevaban consigo una canasta repleta de fruta de "Ghana", (algo así como las granadas de mundo místico) y se las daban al gran hechicero del planeta.

-Merle, podría preparar una ensalada de esas que le gustan tanto a mi esposa por favor – el gran gurú se dirigía a la jefa de cocineras del turno nocturno del Castillo.

-Aprovechando, para mí traiga una vasija llena de "té Dulce" por favor, sino es mucha molestia – expresaba con toda formalidad el príncipe.

Mientras la cocina se ponía de nueva cuenta en marcha para atender los pedidos de los moradores, el cuarteto seguía platicando de sus aventuras ahora como futuros padres, cada uno batallando a su manera y siendo apoyado por el otro, quien pudiera tener un poco más de conocimiento, el príncipe como siempre tratando de hacer ameno aquel desvelo y mofándose un poco de sus compañeros de batalla, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que estás estaban lejos, sin embargo la batalla que ahora vivían era el salir sin tantos raspones del tan alterado cambio hormonal de sus ahora cónyuges.

-Ráfagaaaaaa – retumbó en todo el piso del primer nivel – deberás traerme dos vasos con agua fría – gritaba la ilusionista, quien sentía que su marido ya se había pasado de minutos con el encargo.

El resto de los presentes les bajaba un gota por la frente, el grito de Caldina anunciaba que ya se habían tardado un poco más de la cuenta, por lo tanto los ocho pares de piernas se levantaron intempestivamente del comedor. Guruclef tomó por fin el plato de ensalada de "Ghana", Paris acomodaba todo en una bandeja, llevaba consigo la tetera, tazas y un líquido especial que servía para endulzar un poco más la bebida. Ráfaga se había levantado de súbito y buscaba en la cocina un segundo vaso para llenarlo y ponerlo a enfriar, esa noche le iría con en feria si tardaba un momento más. Lantis por otra parte se levantó, abrió uno de los muebles de la cocina que estaba lleno de dulces, mismos que sus amigos Águila y sobretodo Geo habían ayudado a surtir, tomó un pequeño recipiente y lo colmó de varios de ellos de sabores y colores distintos, surtió al menos la ración suficiente para ya no tener que bajar el resto de la noche. Fue así como los cuatro poderosos de Cephiro atendían lo más rápido posible las exigencias de sus amadas para poder partir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Las mujeres del lugar los miraban divertidas, después de todo quien diría que los hombres con las almas más poderosas de Cephiro se verían envueltos en esos tejes y manejes.

En una de las puertas de las habitaciones del primer piso, se giraba el picaporte dando paso al poderoso espadachín de las fuerzas armadas

-Ráfaga, Cariño te has tardado más de la cuenta, necesito el agua para ahorita, no para ayer – expresaba la sedienta peli rosa

Mientras al pobre hombre le bajaba una gota por sien – lo siento Cariño me entretuve un poco en la cocina con los muchachos.

-Vaya! Así que ese trío sigue sufriendo y merodeando por las noches- expresaba gustosa y maliciosamente la bailarina – eso les pasa por querer tener hijos.

El comandante movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, después de todo las palabras de su adorada esposa, herían el orgullo del comandante, él estaba en la misma situación que ellos.

-Y bien cariño será que ahora ya puedas acostarte conmigo y abrazarme – inquiría fervientemente la mujer

-Mientras no se te ocurra pedir otro vaso con agua fría, creo que podré cumplir tu deseo, cariño – respondía un poco sarcástico el rubio.

Jajajaj… - Ay ¡! Vamos Rafi – decía la chizetana mientras abría sus brazos y lo invitaba a compartir la mullida cama.

El hombre dejo caer sus hombros, después de todo haría lo que fuera por su amada, si le pedía cien veces el famoso vaso con agua fría, éste se lo traería.

Mientras en el ala este del Castillo, entraba de la manera más sigilosa el gran mago a la habitación, donde yacía su esposa desparramada en la cama de tres plazas, dejando un mínimo espacio para poder acostarse, el hombre casi se va de espaldas, _no que quería con ansias locas la dichosa "ensalada de Ghana", para que esperé tanto, si de todas forma se iba a dormir_ , pensaba el aludido. Para colmo la chica había ocupado más de la mitad de la cama, el pobre hechicero tuvo que tomar su báculo y alzarlo para hacer crecer un poco más el dichoso lecho. De esa manera se adentró y muy pronto pudo sentir como era rodeado por uno de los brazos de la guerrera de agua, el mago sonrió para sí, no importaba si tenía que ir a buscar hasta Autozam uno de sus "antojos" la recompensa de tenerla a un lado bien valía la pena.

Paris iba rogando al Dios del viento que por favor detuviera un poco los espasmos de su esposa, después de todo sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de quejidos podrían dejar exhausto a cualquiera y siendo ella tan frágil, el príncipe sentía que la guerrera no podría resistir tanto, entró a la habitación y logró ver que ésta dormía plácidamente, como si no hubiera sufrido ninguno de sus ataques prenatales. Dejando salir un suspiro apenas audible, el morador puso en un mueble la bandeja con té que traía, para así adentrarse a la cama y abrazar a su adorada.

En el nivel más alto del castillo, se adentraba el espadachín mágico en la alcoba real notando así que la pelirroja se envolvía en la bata de dormir

-Lantis ya iba a salir a buscarte, todo está bien? – preguntaba afligida la mujer

-Si Lu, no debes de esforzarte mucho por favor – contestaba el caballero mientras se acercaba y ponía el recipiente lleno de dulces en la mesa de noche para después ayudar a su amada a quitar la molesta bata

-lo siento amor, estaba preocupada – contestaba la guerrera feliz al verle de nuevo

El espadachín abrazó por la espalda a su adorada y paseaba su grandes manos por el vientre de la misma, mientras le hablaba al oído – ya falta muy poco, como te sientes?

La chica no podía dejar de sentir escalofríos cada vez que al hombre se le antojaba hablarle al oído (con ese timbre de voz, nosotros podríamos comprenderle perfectamente) – muy feliz y un poco desesperada contestaba divertida, poniendo encima de las manos del espadachín, las suyas

-He de confesarte que yo también estoy un poco desesperado – expresaba el gallardo mientras giraba a su adorada para encarar los escarlatas que lo volvían loco

-Lantis, debemos esperar solo un poco – enunciaba la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la mejilla del cephiriano.

 _ **-Ráfagaaaaaaa, ya es hora – se escuchó en todo el castillo…**_

Mientras los reyes se miraban con los ojos engrandecidos y temerosos, al notar el significado de las palabras de la ilusionista. Haciendo una mueca de sorpresa como expresando "aquí ya valió la fuente"…

Nota de Autor:

hola! aqui seguimos con algo mas , espero les guste, ya saben...

Me despido como siempre, ideas, consejos y criticas son bienvenidas

Seguimos garabateando...


	2. Caos El parto de Caldina

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece, las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo sólo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán en ser escritora, solo garabateo...

Nota de Autor:Hola esta es una pequeña aclaración para las personas que no han leído el primer fic. En uno de los capítulos se aclaró la forma de cuidarse de los cephirianos, podían impedir un embarazo a mera fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo esta barrera tiene un pequeño detalle, ésta puede romperse si el hombre profesa un amor desmedida pro la otra persona y es así como se descubren ciertas intimidades en este relato, entra y lee, espero que rías un poco...

* * *

Los moradores atravesaban uno, dos, tres… todos y cada uno de los pasillos del castillo, el grito de la ilusionista se había escuchado hasta el último rincón del recinto, si es que no, en todo Cephiro.

Paris que apenas se había acostado junto a su adorada, volvía a pararse en seco, Anahís había despertado también por el fuerte alarido y ahora tomaba un sorbo del té dulce que había llevado su príncipe, mientras se vestían para dirigirse al primer piso.

En el ala este del Castillo Guruclef tomaba su báculo, mientras marina daba otra gran bocanada a la ensalada de "Ghana" que tanto había procurado su esposo.

-mmmm, esta deliciosa Clef, debo darle las gracias a Merle cada día le quedan mejor, aunque hoy tardaste un poco en traerla – expresaba la peli celeste mientras daba una dentellada más.

El mago solamente se atrevió a sonreír, bien sabía que no podría decir o hacer algún gesto que pudiera alterar el estado anímico de su adorada – debemos apresurarnos Mari, ya deben de estar trasladándose

-¿Eh? ¿Como? ¿A dónde? Pensé que aquí mismo en el castillo tendrían a su bebé.

-Así es, es aquí en el castillo, pero deben de llevarla a la "sala de sanación"

-Sala de sanación?… – Apenas musitó audible la guerrera, mientras imaginaba ese lugar como un posible quirófano de mundo místico… _pero si en Cephiro no había nada de esos artefactos, como era posible que tuvieran una de esas salas._

-Así es Marina, Vamos…

La chica dejó por un lado la deliciosa ensalada y apresuró sus pasos para salir del brazo de su amado.

Mientras caminaban tropezaron con Paris y Anahís que se dirigían exactamente al mismo lugar

-Anahís como estas, que tal están tus náuseas? – preguntó la guerrera de Ceres

-Bien Marina, por el momento estoy tranquila, pero ya sabes cómo es esto – contestaba con los hombros caídos la guerrera del viento – y tu como sigues con los antojos?

-Bien también, ya casi no los tengo - contestaba triunfante la ojiazul

Mientras Clef y Paris se veían con cara de: "de qué demonios, habla" si acaba de pedir Ghana, por los Dioses, una fruta que ni siquiera hay en el castillo. Sin embargo todo eso quedó solamente en sus mentes ya que de sus labios no salió ni media palabra, alterar a una mujer en estado de gestación era fatal, pero si a esa mujer se le aunaba el carácter preponderante de Marina, entonces la cosa se pondría mortal y ninguno de los dos cephirianos iba a tentar de esa manera al "destino".

Las parejas siguieron caminando hasta toparse con una gran estancia, frente a ella una enorme puerta blanca con una gema dorada al centro, de todas las puertas del castillo esta era sin lugar a dudas la más imponente.

Sentado en uno de los sillones se encontraba el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Cephiro, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Buenas noches – saludaron los recién llegados

-Buenas noches – contestó el rubio

 **Aaaaaaaaah** – se escuchó dentro de la puerta

Los recién llegados se sobresaltaron y miraron inmediatamente hacia la portezuela, con ojos llenos de confusión pero sobretodo de temor.

* * *

Lantis y Lucy bajaban por otro de los pasillos, la chica iba tomada del brazo del espadachín, si bien ésta mujer es de paso lento, en ese momento en específico era muchísimo más, poco a poco iba quedando detrás del Kailu, tanto así que el pobre caballero ya le costaba seguirle el paso.

-Quieres que te lleve en brazos, Lu? Inquiría preocupado el hombre

-Eh? Que dices amor? Contestaba la chica, con la mente perdida. Su mente viajaba donde los gritos de la ilusionista, que evidentemente la ponían más que nerviosa.

-Lucy te sientes bien?

Eh… Eh… si amor – la chica comenzaba a expresarse temerosa, miraba hacia todos lados y balbuceaba – yo…este….yo

-sino te sientes bien, puedo disculparte con Ráfaga y Caldina

-Eh... no, no, no – contestó la pelirroja haciendo gestos indefinidos con sus manos – estoy bien, anda vamos.

El hombre no muy convencido con la respuesta de su amada, siguió caminando. Muy pronto llegaron a la estancia donde yacían Paris, Anahís, Marina, Guruclef y el futuro Padre

Buenas noches- saludaron los reyes

-buenas noches- contestaron al unísono

- **Aaaaaah, Rafagaaaaa** – se escuchó el grito recriminatorio de la ilusionista proveniente de la sala de sanación.

Las mujeres que se habían juntado frente a la enorme puerta, se sobresaltaron, el miedo y sobretodo el nerviosismo comenzó a aflorar en sus rostros, como por acto de reflejo las tres Llevaron una de sus manos a la boca. Sus sentidos estaban más que agudizados, para poder escuchar algo más dentro de la habitación, sin embargo nada, el castillo seguía imponiéndose por el aislamiento de sus habitaciones, solo hacia su excepción con los gritos desaforados que propinaba de vez en vez la bailarina.

Los hombres que yacían sentados se estremecieron con el grito, sin embargo ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, solo se miraban entre sí, temerosos. El comandante se levantó de súbito y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la estancia.

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, las cosas seguían igual, las guerreras frente a la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar algo, mas nerviosas que un guajolote en plena navidad, por su parte los caballeros solo carraspeaban de vez en vez, para así amortiguar el silencio descomunal que había en la estancia, además de estar mareados con tanta vuelta que propinaba el rubio.

-Ráfaga, hundirás el castillo – expresaba inquieto el príncipe, al ver que su amigo no se detenía

Al hombre le bajo una gota por la frente – tú también estarás así de nervioso cuando llegue tu turno, París – refutó sarcástico

 **-Aaaaah,** **Ráfaga, tú tienes la culpaaaaa** – de nuevo un grito

El comandante paró en seco sus pasos y miró a sus compañeros de manera alarmada. Clef echó un vistazo a Lantis y después dirigió su vista hacia Paris, los ojos de los espectadores estaban llenos de angustia. Y peor aún, ninguno pudo regresarle una mirada de tranquilidad al jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Cephiro, que ahora ya comenzaba a sudar frio

- **Aaaaah Ráfaga, me las vas a pagar** – se volvió a escuchar desde el interior

Las guerreras ahora se miraron entre sí, pensando en que tanto podría estar sufriendo ahí dentro la chizetana, como para que pudiera retar de esa manera a su adorado esposo. Mientras tanto los hombres no aguantaron más el nervio y se levantaron de súbito ante el último grito de la bailarina. París le hizo segunda al comandante y comenzó a rondar en la sala, dejando por un lado el comentario sobre el "hundimiento del castillo". Guruclef, que se distinguía por su gran experiencia y calma ante las situaciones difíciles, empezó a hacerles tercera a los espadachines, no rondaba alrededor de la estancia, pero si de una pared a otra. Mientras tanto el espadachín mágico se recargó en el marco de la ventana, aunque no mostraba nerviosismo, su mirada comenzó a denotar preocupación.

Las mujeres al notar la enorme tensión en el lugar, decidieron ir por té a la cocina y así tratar de aminorar un poco las reacciones de sus ahora esposos, quienes reflejaban un alterado nerviosismo, tanto como si ellos fueran a entrar a la dichosa sala.

-Qué demonios estará pasando ahí dentro- inquiría el príncipe nervioso, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello

-Como que, qué está pasando, Paris? Que no es obvio? Caldina está teniendo a su bebé- respondía el gran hechicero, según experto.

-ya lo sé Guruclef, no te quieras pasar de listo. A lo que me refiero es… mmmm…como lo diré… - todo el tiempo será así.

Los tres cephirianos dirigieron sus miradas, hacia el único en la sala con suficiente experiencia en esos menesteres, ósea el comandante.

Aaaaaah… - suspiró el jefe con los hombros caídos, mientras trataba de sentarse para explicarles a los caballeros el proceso. Sin embargo en esos momentos entraban de regreso las chicas, acompañadas de Merle y dos de sus ayudantes de cocina, quien se había adelantado a la situación y venían de camino para servir té a los comensales.

La enorme puerta blanca comenzó a abrirse, para dar paso a una de las sanadoras, la de la región de Mizu.

- **Aaaaaah, de está no te salvas, Ráfaga** – se escuchó sumamente fuerte mientras las puertas estaban abiertas. Una de las sanadoras del interior trataba de calmar a la bailarina – debe de respirar profundo señora Caldina, por favor…

Los moradores, estaban a la expectativa, Anahís trataba de contener una nausea que se acercaba con la firme intención de salir, Marina tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras trataba de tragar un pedazo de pan que paseaba por su boca, a Lucy le sudaban las manos a mas no poder, mientras se las frotaba. Paris y Guruclef se habían acercado al marco de la ventana junto al espadachín mágico, tratando de hacerse bolita, veían con nerviosismo como la sanadora invitaba al padre a reunirse dentro de la sala.

El comandante temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar ahí dentro con su adorada Caldina, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, tomó valor y se adentró a la morada.

Una vez se cerraron las puertas, el suspiro de todos los moradores se hizo presente.

-Pero qué demonios, está pasando ahí dentro- expresaba con un tono no muy bajo la guerrera de Ceres.

-Caldina está teniendo a su bebé, que no es obvio, Marina – respondía el peliverde regresando el sarcasmo denotado por su maestro, cuando él hizo esa misma pregunta. Mientras el mago movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de reprender al príncipe.

La guerrera del agua sabía muy bien que en su mundo las mujeres podían decidir si sufrir o no por los dolores de parto pero escuchar de esa manera los gritos de su amiga le había desconcertado por completo – ya lo sé Paris, me preguntó si… mmm… como lo diré… será así todo el tiempo

A los hombres presentes les bajo una gota por la frente, con ese momento tan, tan "deja vu"…

-Ya ves Guruclef, no soy el único que piensa en esas preguntas – expresaba indignado el príncipe

-Que a que te refieres, Paris – contestaba un poco arriba de tono Marina

-No nada Marina, no hagas caso, por favor – respondió el príncipe con una mirada desafiante hacia el mago.

\- yo puedo explicarles un poco sobre el proceso – se escuchó la tierna voz de Merle, quien teniendo cuatro hijos, su experiencia hoy por hoy era demasiado basta.

-Si Merle por favor, podrías explicarnos, que acaso no hay algo contra el dolor aquí en Cephiro– inquiría la guerrera del agua, temerosa de una negativa.

Mientras cada pareja tomaba asiento para escuchar las palabras de la experta jefa de cocineras.

-Si la hay – dijo con esa tranquilidad tan propia de una mujer quincuagenaria – pero el cuerpo se tiene que preparar hasta llegar el momento en que se pueda crear la "barrera de protección"

-Barrera de protección? – musitó apenas audible la pelirroja

-Así es Lu – respondía el espadachín mágico – es una barrera que la forman las sanadoras de las tres regiones: Kasai, Kase y Mizu, junto al padre, es para evitar el dolor del alumbramiento.

-Y tú, como sabes eso, Lantis – escudriñaba dudoso el príncipe

-He leído un poco sobre el tema, Paris – contestó en su tono habitual el Kailu.

-Así como tu lees sobre nauseas, Paris – expresaba triunfante el hechicero, al ver que regresaba de nueva cuenta el sarcasmo.

Las mujeres se vieron entre si un poco confundidas, sobre todo por las lecturas que estaban realizando sus amados esposos. A decir verdad ellas jamás imaginaron que ese tipo de literatura existiera en el castillo y ahora con su nueva vida "casadas" se habían dedicado a miles de cosas, pero visitar la biblioteca tan basta no había sido una de ellas, incluso para Anahís que era la más diestra en esos menesteres. Por lo general traían libros y revistas de su mundo con información sobre el tema.

-El rey tiene razón – contestaba la melodiosa voz de Merle, mientras sonreía – las sanadoras y el padre forman una barrera de protección al dolor a base de fuerza de voluntad.

\- Queee – gritó Marina no muy contenta con la respuesta, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de los presentes en la sala – quieres decir que aquí en Cephiro para todo se utilizan las famosas "barreras"- Mostraba con sus dedos las comillas – tienen barrera del cuidado, la barrera de protección y ahora nada más falta que esta también tenga una falla.

Los hombres cephirianos se sintieron apenados y un poco temerosos de que la guerrera del agua mostrara sus propias debilidades. Pero el enfado de la guerrera apenas comenzaba y a estos chicos les faltaba aún más por verse descubiertos

-Falla? – pregunto Merle con toda inocencia, quien no se percataba aun de lo sucedido.

-Así es Merle, falla… si estamos en estas condiciones las tres es porque la barrera del cuidado – mencionaba la peli azul – no nos ha cuidado del todo, verdad?... el momento bochornoso empezó a extenderse para los chicos de Cephiro.

-Basta Marina – expresó con reprensión el príncipe, quien descubría que no era lo mismo que él dejara en evidencia las intimidades de sus compañeros, a que alguien más las pusiera, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

-Basta? nada Paris – volvía a responder la guerrera de Ceres a quien ya le habían ganado las hormonas – tengo razón en lo que digo, que crees que no sabemos que las tres nos casamos estando ya embarazadas, porque la famosa barrera falla, disque cuando estás muy enamorado

Los tres hombres de Cephiro tenían sus cabezas encogidas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro, llenos de vergüenza con tanto argumento desmedido por parte de la peli azul. Mientras Merle y compañía reían divertidas ante el escenario, por supuesto bien acostumbradas a oír todas las verdades que circulaban por el castillo.

-Es por eso que yo, iré a Tokio y pediré dos de epidural si es necesario – expresaba con efusividad la peli azul mientras mostraba el número con sus dedos – y así no dolerá tanto, finalizó.

El mago suspiró profundamente mientras miraba tristemente al espadachín mágico y al príncipe, quienes estaban temerosos que sus adoradas, tomaran la misma decisión que la peli celeste.

Lucy al darse cuenta le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su "rey" e hizo en gesto de negativa con la cabeza, respondiendo así a lo que el Kailu pensaba. Anahís acaricio la mejilla del príncipe y le brindo una cálida sonrisa, dejando en claro que tampoco haría algo por el estilo. Mientras tanto, Marina abrazaba por la espalda a su querido esposo para reconfortarlo, después de tan largo argumento sabía que se había pasado un poco de "intimidades".

-Es que no quisiera que este método fallara – expresaba temerosa Marina, mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

-La barrera de protección, no falla – contesto divertida Merle al ver tanto lío – nunca ha fallado, pero todo tiene su proceso, supongo que en su mundo también lo tie…

La Jefa de cocineras no terminó de hablar, las náuseas de Anahís se avecinaron por completo y tuvo que salir despavorida de la habitación rumbo al tocador más cercano, seguida por el príncipe que ordenaba a Merle que le llevará una taza de té dulce.

-Anahís – hablaron al unísono las guerreras, pero ésta había hecho un gesto indefinido con una de sus manos, denotando que no había problema mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Los minutos seguían y seguían pasando, Anahís y Paris ya se habían reincorporado de nueva cuenta en la estancia y todos estaban sentados esperando, alguna respuesta por parte de la sala de sanación.

-Merle, podrías traerme un poco más de esa ensalada de Ghana – expresaba Marina, quien según ella ya no tenía tantos "antojos".

Mientras tanto París, movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, agradeciendo al Dios Windom por no tener que estar lidiando con antojos tan "desmesurados". Sin embargo ese pensamiento muy pronto se disipó, porqué de la bella boca de su guerrera, salieron esas palabras tan fatales de las cuales renegaba…

-Merle, yo también tengo antojo de Ensalada de Ghana, podría, traer un poco para mí también

El príncipe casi se va de espaldas con la expresión de su amada, mientras Guruclef le martillaba una mirada de "no que no ibas a batallar con los antojos", moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

A Lucy por fin le ganó el nervio, le afectaron las hormonas y comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente, asombrando aún más a los presentes.

-Lucy porque lloras – inquiría preocupada Marina, mientras el espadachín mágico trataba de consolar a su amada.

-No lo sé – respondió con los hombros caídos la guerrera, mientras abrazaba a su esposo, sollozando – las hormonas me están acabando – finalizó

El resto casi se van de espaldas, Paris y Guruclef compadeciéndose del pobre espadachín mágico, mientras Marina y Anahís comprendían un poco el estado de la guerrera.

En sí, la estancia era un total caos para los cephirianos, a quienes evidentemente Marina los dejo al descubierto. Y ahora cada uno se debatía por salir de tanto embrollo, el príncipe luchando mentalmente porque a su adorada guerrera no le dieran los antojos tan descomedidos como a la peli azul. Guruclef implorando que no se le antojara a su esposa otra cosa que no fuera Ghana en esos momentos y por último el Kailu, quien no hallaba como tranquilizar a su adorada pelirroja.

En esos momentos la gema dorada que yacía en la puerta de la sala comenzó a cambiar de color, se tornó azul fuerte.

-Ya nació – expresó gustosa la jefa de cocineras

Mientras el resto volteó hacia la puerta y en cuestión de minutos se abrieron dejando entrever al rubio que traía consigo el tan anhelado varón…

Nota de Autor: Hola, saludándolos aquí de nuevo, disculpen la demora pero no mas no quedaba el capitulo, hice varios borradores y aun no me convence como quedó, espero les guste, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews

Me despido como siempre, ideas , sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas.

Seguimos garabateando...


End file.
